my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isabella Flynn
Isabella Flynn is a student in Class 2-A at U.A. High school. She is training to become a hero in order to better control her quirk and to protect others. Her heroine name is The Energy Hero: Joule. Appearance Isabella is a young girl who views herself as being average. She has a small button nose, short black hair, and a small mouth. She isn't one to smile without a good reason, so she can be seen as having no expression when resting. She has big blue eyes that seem to change in brightness depending on her mood. Her body is of average height and weight. She is fairly athletic, as such her body has kept fairly tone. As a young girl, she took up kickboxing and gymnastics so she is very flexible and quick. Personality Isabella is a soft-spoken individual who only wants what is best for those around her. When she does she speak, she is told to have a pure sounding voice. She moves about gracefully, with small fleeting movements if she can help it. She is very conscious of how she looks but is very comfortable in form-fitting clothing as that's what she has practiced in her whole life. When she gets serious about combat, her eyes seem to darken as she begins to release large amounts of kinetic energy directed at her target. Due to the side-effects of her quirk, Isabella has to eat a lot of high-calorie food as it is instantaneously turned into energy to be used in her quirk. She is self-conscious of her looks as she was teased in middle school for an eating disorder, as her classmates didn't understand her quirk. Quirks and Abilities Capacitor: Isabella's quirk is an emitter type quirk that charges kinetic energy and releases it at her will in large quantities. She has been tested to be able to hold up to 100 terajoules of energy, or rather the amount of force a large hurricane can release over its lifespan. She cannot release that much force without severe energy at once. Isabella's base amount of energy she can release when using her quirk starts at 1 megajoule, which equates to a 1-ton vehicle moving at 100 mph (161 km/h) of energy. She can release up to 5,000 megajoules in one hit without hurting herself. The quirk takes kinetic and biological energy and stores it within her cells as potential energy. When the quirk is activated, Isabella is able to direct the energy she has stored out of her body in any way she likes. * Energy Collection: Isabella is able to collect energy that is either thrown at her or is processed through food. She can collect up to 100 terajoules but likes to stay around 50-75 terajoules at any given time just for safety. * Kinetic Repression: 'Isabella's quirk allows for most kinetic attacks that are thrown at her to be absorbed, causing the attack to come to a near halt within milliseconds. The amount of kinetic energy that Isabella can absorb at once is 2 megajoules, which is far more than any handheld weapon can produce. Anything that goes into the categories of a missile or anti-tank type of weapons would have too much energy for her to stop safely. *'Energy Redirection: When Isabella is needing to expel energy towards her target, she can redirect the energy from any limb in the direction of her choice. Her training in gymnastics and kickboxing allows her to expel energy to toss herself into the air or punch with enough energy to knock a regular person into a hospital bed for a week at a minimum. This redirection can be used while using weapons, but the amount of energy she can release depends on the strength of the weapon. *'Kinetic Blast:' The largest attack that Isabella can control is a Kinetic Blast. This blast of energy can be directed through the air or into the ground, causing catastrophic damage to the area around her. This blast is equivalent to a little over 1 ton of TNT going off all at once. The radius of the blast is just short of 2 km around the epicenter of the blast in every direction. Isabella can only use this large of an attack once a day without serious injury. *'Impulse Drive:' This ability at it's most basic form is an over shield of kinetic energy that deflects most attacks from Isabella. On another level. this ability allows Isabella to wrap herself in kinetic energy that allows her to move in any direction on an impulse, float or fly for a limited time, as well as deflect damage from attacks at the same time. *'Kinetic Cutter:' Isabella is able to focus a stream of kinetic energy to a specific point or set area. This essentially gives Isabella the ability to cut through objects using her stored energy or pierce through objects the same way. Gymnast: Isabella has been training and competing in gymnastics since she was young. This has allowed her to keep a very limber body and lets her move fluidly with strength from any position. Her main talents when competing were the balance beam, uneven bars, and her floor routine (where she could go from being stationary into a triple backward somersault without her quirk on). She still trains at least once a week at a gym after school to stay loose, but between school and her other training, she had to cut back for now. Kickboxing: As well as being a gymnast, Isabella began to pick up her kickboxing around the age of 12, when her parents wanted her to learn how to protect herself and others without the use of her quirk. They feared she might accidentally release too much force behind her strikes, so they wanted her to learn how to control her attacks with and without her quirk. This gives Isabella an edge in hand to hand combat as she has a greater knowledge of how to fight versus some who rely solely on their quirk. Equipment '''Zero-Resistance, Absorption and Monitoring suit (Z-RAM): '''Isabella has a special hero costume that is designed to feel like her gymnast and kickboxing uniforms. The suit is all black with glowing indicator lines going along her arms, torso, and waist. The suit allows for free motion in all directions her body can move without chaffing, resistance to the movement, and is resistant to burning, ripping, and any other faults found in clothing. The suit has a monitoring aspect in the indicator lines that can let Isabella know if she is over 75 terajoules of energy so she can expel the excess energy before she gets to the point of injuring herself without injury. Weaknesses Although this quirk is able to hold and repress kinetic energy, this does not mean that Isabelle is immune to other types of energy, such as thermal, gravitational, light, and electrical. If she is subjected to attacks that are based on these types of energy, she is about as resilient as a normal human. She has trained to resist other types of attack with her Impulse Drive, but she is still at risk if hit with enough force. Trivia Isabella Flynn is student number 16 in Class 2-A. Isabella's quirk was inspired by the idea of elasticity, and throwing something back at someone with the same amount of force they hit you with. Category:Mad Doctor XXX Category:Class 2-A Category:Isabella Flynn Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Quirk Users